Maya Hawthorne
Appearance Her hair was neck length light brown with a clover hair clip on the left side of her head. Her eyes are a bright green color, her skin is porcelain white. Her outfit outside of school consists of a light green shirt with butterfly sleeves. Over that is a short green mantle, its hem has white lice and is tied with a white bow. She wears a long striped dress with greens, brown, and white with a frilled white hem.She wears black thigh high socks with clover patterns going up the side and light brown boots. Personality A genuienly nice person, though not the bravest and a bit shy. She does not like being out and about. More comfortable in small personal crowds than in larger crowds; you would never find her out on her own. She doesn't handle peer pressure all that well as well as having some major trust issues involving Food. Infact, she almost never accepts food unless she either watched it be prepared, or she opened/prepared it herself. Not only that, she also has a thing about touching. She's afraid of other people touching her unneccessarily. Say if something is on her, like a piece of paper or some kind of bug, she'll be startled but eventually understand their intentions and leave it at that. But other than that she may go into a state of panic and lose control of her power. If it's really bad it could make a forest out of a field of grass like something you'd see out of a game. She has a green thumb, so to speak. She enjoys planting seeds and growing them with her psychic power and then using it for cooking. She is also Very knowledgable on plant species and could easily identify even the most exotic or out of season species of plants and part of their more interesting qualities. Something of note, she doesn't have a sense for cooking due to a rare condition making her sense of taste almost nonexistant. The meals she ends up cooking with her power end up ranging between being bland to disgustingly horrible. She puts a lot of effort into the food she makes and only wants the people she cooks for to enjoy it, or gets disheartened when they don't. Due to a past Trauma, Maya's decided that she wants to eventually become a chef, seeing it as a way of conquring her past fears and maybe regaining her confidence in trusting others. But she has a Long way to go. Backstory Let's start this off with the basics. Maya grew up in a reletivly quiet family consisting of her parents, and some extended family such as grandparents, and an aunt or uncle or two. There weren't any noteworthy family related incidents during her childhood, except maybe the death of an estranged grandparent. Her school life however had multiple instances that shaped her. Due to her kind personality, and her taste situation she was bullied. The first notable event was when someone had stuck some kind of dead bug in her food but never noticed, which soon became a repeated event. Blissfully unaware, rumors about it sparked but she simply shrugged them off. Though that was until she bit into a dead wasp and it's stinger cut her mouth. From there it started escalating. It started with simply putting things in her food, but then there times she was pressured into eating things while blind folded. Eventually someone got the bright idea to force her to drink paint. She was sent to the hospital, and shortly there after she transfered to another school. Conviently around the same time, her father had gotten a promotion at his job. Though the promotion involved moving out to Japan. After the ink incident her parents made up their minds and moved the family out and away from the danger their daughter was in. During all of that though, she'd discovered her psychic power which she played around with as a form of escapsim from her bad situation. Moving to Japan, Maya, after the traumatic experiences, never left her room for an extended pierod of time. A private tutor was hired to teach Maya Japanese, as well as other subjest so that when she was ready she'd be prepaired for going back to school. Her parents have insisted on her entering Osaka Gakuin but she'd keep refuesing to go. Perhaps she needs a helping hand or something to coax her into attending class. Due to her extended time spent out of school, she'd likely have to start as a First year student despite her age, as well as her not so great scores from her tutor. Power Florakinesis- A sub part of Elementalkinesis currently her only known psychic power The ability to manipulate and control flowers and other small plants such as clovers or grass. Unable to simply Create plants, she can however increase their growth speed, movement, and size. So with a handful of seeds she can easily grow each of them to their matured state in only a few seconds. Mostly her skill in combat focuses on growing plants that wrap around or smack people. Food that she grows with this ability end up being incredibly bland in taste as they were artificially grown though flowers scent actually increases in intensity. Plants grown cannot grow taller than children in height. As an interesting bit, she can force plants to wither, die, and decompose just as rapidly though she'd be very distraught doing so, or if she had a reason to do so. With seeds she can mix and match certain qualities of plants and create new more potent forms. Like taking the smelly parts of smelly plants, combining them, and creating a horribly dissorienting smell. At most she can combine qualities of up to three different plants into one single plant that'll wither and die not long after being fully grown. Triva 1. This character was specifically made from Mkatcannon frequently mistaking Lily's name with Maya. Category:Character Category:Psychic Category:Female Category:Student